This invention lies in the field of refrigerating systems. More particularly, it concerns a self-contained sealed refrigerating system which does not require a conventional type of compressor. The compressing, condensing, expanding, and evaporating actions take place within the closed circuit of a plurality of spiral tubing systems.
This centrifugal refrigerating unit is designed to eliminate the piston and rotary type compressors from the refrigerating cycle. By doing so, it is possible to remove the usual problems caused by these types of compressors and their moving parts, along with the added problems created by the heat introduced into the system, by the heat of compression and wattage of the motor windings found in the hermetic type compressors. Oil is also eliminated. Dryers are also eliminated provided that the dehydration of the system is at a high vacuum of at least 500 microns. The elimination of heat, other than lead, and moisture, sludge causing oil, and moving parts, almost completely eliminates acids that cause the majority of the typical refrigeration unit problems.